Symbolizing Love
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Randy has lost something very important. What does John have to say in the manner? Slash, Centon, Mizlex.


_**Symbolizing Love**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Randy has lost something very important. What does John have to say in the manner? Slash, Centon, Mizlex. **_

Crash! ... Boom! ... Bang! ...

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Randy paused for a second before he continued his rummaging. The locker room was an absolute mess, the floor was covered with t-shirts, jeans, wrestling gear, the couch was flipped over, the chairs were thrown about and most of the other wrestler's stuff was thrown amongst that was the result of Tornado Orton.

"Where the hell is it?" Randy muttered getting on his feet, his hands positioned on his hips, and a very angry frustrated pouting curling around his lips.

"Just uhh what are you doing?" Randy eyes snapped to the doorway where The Miz and Alex Riley stood, Riley holding onto the shirt that had attacked him when they entered the room.

"I can't find it." Randy said not elaborating in great detail about what 'it' was, his eyes scanning to room.

"Find what?" The Miz asked his own eyes scanning to destruction Randy had caused, how in the world could anyone find anything in the mess was beyond him.

"My ring." Randy said holding his left hand, the very hand that held his left ring finger where his wedding band would normally sit which was bare.

"Shit." Miz muttered "When did you notice it was gone?"

"After the show started." Randy mumbled sinking down onto one of the benches, his fingers self consciously rubbing at the bare place where his ring would sit. "I've looked everywhere I can't find it."

"The show finishes in fifteen minutes after that go checked around the ring, maybe it fell off or something." Alex said, Cm Punk and John Cena where in the ring with the closing match of the night.

"Did you check the other locker room?" Mike asked taking his jeans and shirt from his bag, he disappeared around a row of lockers and came back after a few minutes dressed in normal street clothes. Alex held his sweater to him and helped him put it on.

"Yeah, the others weren't too happy when they found the remains of their stuff." Miz snorted, wishing he had been around when they had.

"That would have been awesome to see. Come on the shows over let's go look quickly." Miz lead the group to the ring and the three looked over every inch of the area.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit." Randy swore throwing the chair he had been looking under off to the side, Mike squeaked and ducked away from the assault of the on coming chair.

"Dude!" Alex cried out, helping Mike back to his feet

"Sorry man." Randy offered not really paying attention to the couple.

"Look it's not here. Maybe you just left it at the hotel or something." Alex tried ducking behind Miz when the Viper shot him a killer glare. Miz reached back and patted Alex on the head.

"Don't glare at him. And besides he's right maybe you just left it at the hotel. Or maybe it's in your bag."

"It's not I already checked." Randy said pinching the bridge of his nose. He kicked the wall that separated the audience and the mats before turning and leaving up the ramp. Miz and Alex following behind.

Randy went back to the locker room stopping finding at the door finding a envelope with his name on it. Opening the thing he found a note.

_-Randy _

_See you back at the hotel. And seriously? Nice job with the Tornado. _

_-JC _

Randy crumpled the note and went back into what was left of the locker room. He sank down onto the bench and leaning forward he placed his head in his hands.

"What the hell am I supposed to tell him?" He asked looking at the two lingering in the doorway.

"Tell him you love him and tell him the truth." Alex offered, Miz looked at him for a second before nodding.

"He loves you he's not going to get angry with you." Miz said trying to brighten up the Viper.

"Come on man, go back to the hotel see Cena and tell him the truth." Alex said wrapping his arm around Mike's chest from behind, he leaned his chin on top of the shorter man's shoulder.

"Do you want a ride?" Miz asked, leaning back into Alex's embrace.

"Nah I got my own ride."

"Don't you usually ride with Cena?"

"Yeah but I had to come earlier so I could speak with someone about my title." Miz narrowed his eyes and self-consciously held the WWE title closer to his chest.

"I mean your title." Randy corrected himself. Miz, despite the action being childish he stuck his tongue out at the Viper. He almost choked himself on giggles when Randy returned the action. Alex shook his head at them placed a kiss on Mike cheek, and grabbed Mike's bag, and pulled away from his Mentor/Lover, and headed out the door. Mike watched him leave, before turning to Randy.

"He does love you." Mike said switching back to the situation at hand.

"I know he does, otherwise we wouldn't have ever got married. And then I would never have lost my ring."

"Just tell him the truth."

"MIKE!" Alex called, Mike waved a hand at the man in the room and took off after his lover.

Randy sighed and stripped off his ring gear and threw on some jeans and an Affliction shirt. Grabbing his jacket and his bag he left the locker room. The drive back to the hotel was quite and short. He parked the vehicle and made sure it was locked before entering the hotel, heading towards the elevator he waited until he reached his room. He swiped the room key and twisted the knob when it opened, he dropped his bag onto the ground by the door next to John's and toed off his shoes. He entered the main part of the room and found John on the bed, his large form stretched out watching TV. Randy leaned against the wall taking in the scene before him.

"What took you so long?" John asked, he clicked the mute button on the remote and sat up on the bed so he could study his lover.

"I was cleaning up." Randy lied.

"I saw the mess, what caused that?" John asked laughing slightly at the memory of when he saw the damage his husband had done. He had heard some of the guys muttering about stupid vipers making messes but he didn't know what they meant until he went back to the locker room after his match.

"I was looking for something." Randy confessed, John eyed him for a second before swinging his legs to the side so his feet touched the ground.

"What exactly were you looking for?" Randy rubbed a hand over what little hair he did have, and walked closer to John. John grabbed his lovers hips and pull him so that Randy stood in-between his parted legs.

"What did you lose?" John asked again placing a kiss on Randy clothed chest.

"My ring." John froze, not completely sure he heard him right. Randy immediately began to panic, he knew John would hate him for loosing it. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know where it is. I looked everywhere I tore the locker rooms apart but I couldn't find it. Miz and Riley both helped me looked but we couldn't find it and I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorryIjustdon'tknowhereitisIcan''tknowwhereIputit. Pleasedon'tthateme." John snapped out of his shock and pulled his distressed lover into his arms squeezing Randy in a hug. Randy cried into John's neck, he lost the ring and he didn't know where it was.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay." John murmured rubbing a soothing hand over Randy's back. The cries slowed down and when they finally ceased John pulled Randy back so he could look him in the eye. Releasing Randy John pulled his own ring off his finger and showed it to Randy.

"This is a piece of metal. It's a piece of metal that has been shaped and cleaned to be worn on a finger to show a couple has joined together in holy matrimony, but in all honesty it means nothing. It a circle of metal. Yes, it's a token of our love but I don't know about you but I don't need a ring to tell me that I love you. Do you need a ring to tell you that you love me?" Randy shook his head still looking in between John's blue eyes and the ring in his hand.

"Good because I know that you love me and I don't need a ring to remind be of that." Randy leaned forward and pressed his lips against John's. The kiss became deepened John pressing himself more into commanding Randy to submit to it. Randy pulled back when black dots appeared before his eyes from a lack of oxygen.

"But I guess if it bothers you not having it so much you can have it back." John murmured, Randy titled his head to the side. John smiled his big dimpled smile and pulled off his shirt. Randy licked his bottom lip at the sight and went to go attack the naked flesh when he caught sight of something extra on John's chain. He reached forward and grabbed the object and rolled it in-between his fingers.

"My ring?" John reached up behind his neck and unhook the necklace and slide the ring off the chain. "You had it this whole time?" Randy accused

"I found it in the bathroom when I was getting ready to leave the hotel. And I didn't want you to worry about it so I thought I would keep it safe for you." John told him and he slid Randy's ring back in it's rightful spot. Randy copied the action and placed John ring back in it's rightful spot.

"Thank you for keeping it safe." Randy murmured against John's lips before turning it into a kiss.

"Always."

**_Early Morning Centon. Well actually I haven't been to bed yet so late late late night Centon. Whatever. Nobody actually really cares, they just like Centon in general? Right? _**

**_Anyways REVIEW I actually really liked this story, I thought it was cute, So I want to know your oppinion too. _**


End file.
